


nightmare

by Enrinkari



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Wranduin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 17:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enrinkari/pseuds/Enrinkari
Summary: anduin has a nightmare but there's more to it than it seems





	nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> so i have this au idea for these two but it can't start just yet but all my wranduin stories are basically in this AU it's a good one i promise.

Cold. That's the first thing that hit him about wherever he was. It was freezing, as if all warmth had been sucked away. It was also very dark, with just a faint purple glow lighting the area. he tried to call upon the Light, but it strangely didn't answer his call. He tried to take a step but realized he was floating. Having no idea where he was, he decided to float forward. Maybe he could eventually find something to explain to him what was going on. He knew this was a dream, but most of his dreams were happier, or least made some sense from the get-go. This one, however, confused him, and Anduin didn't like being confused.

 

After what seemed like years, he saw a bright light in the distance. Unable to make out was it was, he floated forward faster. As he got close enough to see, he stopped and threw his hand over his mouth to keep himself quiet. Wrapped up in multiple tentacles was Wrathion in his dragon form. He was struggling to get free, but the more he struggled the tighter the grasp around him went. Standing in front of him was a giant Faceless One, one of its arms raised up and channeling a beam at Wrathion. Wrathion roared with pain and kept trying to escape.

 

Anduin couldn't just let this happen. Not to his Wrathion. He tried to float forward, but was stopped by an invisible wall. However, the Faceless One was now alerted to Anduin's presence. "MORTAL, HOW ARE YOU HERE?" its voice boomed in Anduin's head. "IT MATTERS NOT, THOUGH. WE WILL HAVE THE SON. HE WILL SERVE THE MASTER LIKE HIS FATHER BEFORE HIM. AND NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO STOP US. THE OLD ONES WILL RISE AGAIN!" He said something in a language Anduin didn't understand and Wrathion stopped struggling. He turned towards Anduin, his eyes pitch black, and with a roar shot a massive fireball at him.

 

Anduin sat up awake with a start, sweating and breathing heavy. It took him a minute or two to gather himself. He was in his bed in his room in Stormwind Keep. The moons still shone bright in the sky. It was quiet and peaceful outside. He placed his hand on his forehead, his mind still racing. What was that dream...no, that nightmare. Could...could it be a vision of what might happen? Maybe it was just Anduin's worries about everything going on put into a form his mind knew would mess with him. He didn't know. He just knew he felt sick to his stomach now that he was awake.  He tried to relax himself and get some more sleep, but it never came, and he stayed up the rest of the night worried about his mate, who was away at the moment.

 

~~~

 

Wrathion labored with each flap of his wings. He hadn't slept in three days. He was afraid to, after the nightmare he had the last time he was asleep. He was being corrupted, a nightmare he had often, but this time Anduin had shown up. And Wrathion had been forced to attack him. Wrathion had sprung awake before the fireball had hit Anduin, but since then he hadn't been back to sleep. He needed to see Anduin first. He always seemed to sleep better near the human.

 

His eyes were growing heavy, but he saw the Keep come into his field of vision. He knew it was going to be a problem, coming into Stormwind like this during the day, but he couldn't wait any longer. He needed Anduin, he needed his mate, he needed sleep.

 

_So close your eyes_ he heard a whisper in the back of his head. _You are here. Why not sleep?_ He shook his head to try to keep awake. _Go ahead. Sleep, Dark Prince. You are here. Rest your eyes._ Wrathion couldn't resist the urge to close his eyes anymore, and passed out from no sleep, his body starting to dive straight for the Keep.

 

~~~

 

Anduin stood in the War Room with all the other leaders of the Alliance, leaning against a wall while the others talked. It was their weekly meeting about how things were going with the war, and normally Anduin would be a more active participant. For the past three nights, however, he had been unable to get any rest when he slept, and so using the excuse of a slight illness, let Genn take over the talks while he stood in the back. He absentmindedly ran his hand over his mate mark, still worried about Wrathion.  Suddenly, his mark gave him a very sharp pain, causing him to breathe in through his teeth. At the same time, there was a loud noise, as if something had crashed into one of the towers of the Keep, followed by a giant splash into the pond nearby.

 

The various leaders all became quiet and on edge. A guard ran into the room. "What is going on out there?" Genn asked, getting ready to fight.

 

"Sorry your Majesty but a dragon just crashed into the Keep before landing in the pond! We've got it under control!" The guard shot a glance at Anduin, and he instantly knew. It was Wrathion. Moving with urgency, he ran out of the room. That's when it clicked with Genn as well. As the other leaders watched Anduin run out in a hurry, they went to follow him. Genn stood in the doorway though, and tried his best to keep them away from the pond as long as possible.

 

Anduin quickly arrived at the pond and saw Wrathion struggling to swim. Trying to keep his composure, he cast a levitating spell on Wrathion and slowly floated him above the water and towards land. When he put Wrathion on land, and stumbled over to the dragon and fell to his knees, exhausted. The spell had taxed his already tired body.

 

Wrathion slowly put his head in Anduin's lap. "Sorry about that, young king," he said weakly. "I'm okay though. Just...very...very..sleepy..." He passed out without another word. Anduin began to pet Wrathion, and he saw Wrathion's tail move a little in happiness. _He's really okay_ , Anduin thought, relieved.

 

"What are you hiding from us, Genn?!" Anduin could hear Tyrande's voice coming closer. "And why is the King hiding things from us to begin with?!" Anduin looked up just as Genn, walking backwards, came into view, followed by Tyrande and the other leaders. They saw Anduin with a Black Dragon in his lap and they all stopped, surprised.

 

"Most of you remember hearing about Wrathion, right?" Jaina quickly moved to the front of the group. "That's him! So there's no reason to be worried!"

 

"Wrathion? Didn't he help Garrosh escape Pandaria?" Tyrande's eyes narrowed. "I think there's plenty of reason to be worried. Given Stormwind's history with Black Dragons."

 

"Tyrande, I will explain everything. You have my word not only as King but as a friend." Anduin sighed. "But, can it please wait? There's something wrong with Wrathion, and I need to figure out what."

 

Tyrande said nothing but walked back into the Keep. Jaina and Genn herded the rest of the leaders back in as well, leaving Anduin alone with Wrathion. He looked down at the dragon, who had an uneasy face on him. "Oh, Wrathion, what's wrong with you? ... Could it be...you had the same nightmare?" Anduin was hit with how tired he actually was out of nowhere, now that things had settled down a little. He felt himself slipping into sleep, but kept trying to fight it. What if Wrathion woke up and needed him? What if something else happened? What...if.... He could fight it no longer and he fell asleep, too tired to do anything else.

 

~~~

 

He looked around and saw he was back where he had been 4 nights ago. He knew what was happening, and he knew he had to do something about it this time. He didn't know what, but anything would be better than letting Wrathion suffer more. He quickly floated towards where he knew Wrathion and the Faceless One would be.

 

He stopped again when he saw them. This time, Wrathion wasn't struggling. He looked defeated. The Faceless One, channeling still, laughed. "I KNOW YOU ARE HERE AGAIN, MORTAL," it said in Anduin's head. "THE SON IS ALMOST THERE. HIS WILL IS BREAKING. HE. WILL. SERVE."

 

"No he won't!" Anduin floated forward, and found that this time, there was no invisible wall. He floated between Wrathion and the Faceless One. "He will never serve you or your master, monster!"

 

Wrathion lifted his head slightly. "Anduin...what..." he said, sounding confused. "You...you need to leave..."

 

Anduin turned to him. "No Wrathion. I'm not going to let you suffer alone. You know I will do anything for you."

 

"HOW SWEET. BUT NOW YOUR MIND WILL BE SHATTERED!" The Faceless One stopped channeling and shot a massive bolt of void energy at Anduin. Anduin braced himself for the attack, and in a final plea, called upon the Light to help him.

 

A beam of Light broke through the Void and surrounded Anduin, absorbing the void bolt. Wrathion and the Faceless One looked in awe as Anduin was engulfed by the light, completely hiding him from sight. With a brilliant flash, the Light went away, and Wrathion had to close his eyes. When he opened them back up, he couldn't believe what he saw; Anduin had become the Light personified, no longer looking human but as if it was Light given human shape. He shone so brightly it almost hurt to look at him.

 

"WHAT IS THIS?! THE LIGHT SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO BE HERE!" the Faceless One cried out. Anduin turned towards Wrathion and, raising his hand, shot a beam of Light across the tentacles holding Wrathion. They immediately retreated in pain, allowing Wrathion to move freely. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE, BUT THIS MEANS NOTHING! THIS WORLD WILL END! THE VOID WILL CONSUME ALL!" The Faceless One shot a laser of Void energy at Anduin, who turned towards him and shot a laser of Light energy back. They met, and it seemed equal, but Wrathion noticed that Anduin...wasn't really trying. He was making the Faceless One struggle. "DAMN YOU MORTAL!" The Faceless One roared, using everything he had to boost his beam. Anduin brought his other hand up and shot a beam of Light from it as well, easily overpowering the Faceless One. It screamed in pain as it was evaporated by the Light until there was no more.

 

Anduin put his arms down and just floated there, not moving. Wrathion slowly moved over to him, worried. "An...Anduin?" he asked quietly. Anduin turned to look at him, his eyes looking Wrathion over. "Anduin is that still...you?" Wrathion braced for pain as he lightly nuzzled Anduin's face, but instead it felt warm and safe. Anduin blinked a few times and the Light suddenly retreated, leaving him as his normal self. He quickly hugged Wrathion's face. Before they could say anything else, they felt the area around them get warmer and brighter until they could see nothing else.

 

~~~

 

Anduin slowly opened his eyes. He had fallen over while asleep, and was beginning to pick himself up off the ground when he felt someone tackle him, pinning him down to the ground. He looked and Wrathion, in human form, had wrapped his arms tightly around Anduin. "Wrathion, are you okay?" Anduin asked, rubbing his back.

 

"I told Jaina you shine bright, but I didn't think it would be literally," Wrathion said, looking up at Anduin. "How did you do that? All of that? Get in my dream? Become the Light? How?"

 

"I don't really know myself, Wrathion. I guess... I guess I was just so worried about you that the Light helped?" He chuckled. "The Light is mysterious."

 

"Well you have saved me once again, my human." Wrathion allowed his wings to show as he picked up Anduin and flew him up a few feet in the air. "Once again I am reminded at how lucky I am that you love me."

 

"Please, Wrathion, it was nothing...." Anduin blushed. Wrathion gave Anduin a kiss, and Anduin returned it, wrapping his arms around Wrathion's waist.

 

"Oy, Greymane, I dinna think we need your explanation anymore," a female voice said with a laugh, causing them to separate and look. Moira looked up at them and waved, while the rest of the leaders looked out from behind her.

 

"Oh dear, were you having a meeting today?" Wrathion smirked. "Sorry I _crashed_ in uninvited then." He laughed as Anduin punched him in the side.

 

"Well, let's go introduce us as together, I guess," Anduin sighed. He felt Wrathion give him a quick kiss on the cheek as he flew them over to everybody else and relaxed a little bit. He would have to talk to Velen about what had happened in the dream, but that could wait. For now he had to avoid getting too embarrassed as the leaders all conversed with Wrathion and him, asking questions that he should have answered long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> ((i like the head canon that even when in human form dragons can make certain dragony parts like wings or tails appear. it's cute. shut up.))


End file.
